


21. Flowers

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Series: Twinkstober 2020 [21]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Oblivious Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: Twinkstober 2020Prompt: flowersNames are weird.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Twinkstober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923553
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	21. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Allow me to break up the smut stream with these soft boys.

It's one of those rare nice days, where the sky is blue, their purses and bellies are filled, and they don't have anywhere in particular to be. Geralt doesn't like admitting it, but he enjoys these days just as much as Jaskier does. Maybe more, given that he experiences them so much more rarely than the bard.

Now he's sitting in the grass, watching the clouds, with Jaskier sprawled beside him. His brothers would probably die laughing if they could see him like this, but well. Fuck them.

Roach is wandering about nearby, and he only notices the patch of buttercups when she flicks her ears at it and walks around it. Smart girl.

"Jaskier," he says, and the bard opens one eye.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd your parents name you buttercup?"

Jaskier goes still, and when Geralt turns to look down at him, the bard is staring up at him with an expression caught somewhere between mirth and disbelief. "Y- wha- You think that's my _given name_?"

Geralt hesitates. This smells like a trap. "... Isn't it?"

"No, Geralt, my parents did not fucking name me _buttercup_ , you dolt." He sits up, grinning. "They are weird, but in a respectable way, mind you. Not in a 'name your only son after a flower' kind of way."

"People name their children for flowers all the time." They still do that, right? They _used to_ , anyway. He shifts uneasily, and Jaskier gives him an odd look.

" _Girls_ get named for flowers. Boys _don't_." He narrows his eyes at Geralt. "I'm almost certain that I did tell you my name. Were you not listening?"

Geralt shrugs. Probably not, if it happened in the early days of their acquaintance. He'd often tuned the bard out entirely.

"Gods preserve me, what did I do to be saddled with someone as inattentive as you? _Don't_ answer that," he adds, a little snippily, Geralt thinks. "My name is Julian."

That's... a nice name, actually. "Why'd you change it?"

Jaskier - _Julian_ \- heaves a sigh. "Because no offspring of the _great_ house of Pankratz can traipse around the countryside singing about monsters and blushing maidens. My mother would've had a stroke." He grimaces. "She found out at some point, of course. Wasn't too pleased."

Wait. Pankratz? "You're a _noble_?" He feels very stupid, just asking these questions. They've known each other for nearly a decade. He should know these things, shouldn't he?

Jaskier grimaces again. "A viscount, technically." He waves a dismissive hand. "Not the kind of life I wanted. Being waited on hand and foot, spoiled rotten by riches I didn't contribute anything to? No, thank you."

"You _love_ being waited on hand and foot," Geralt says drily, and Jaskier laughs.

"I do, you're right." He leans closer, until his breath fans over Geralt's cheek. "But you have to admit you make me _work_ for it."

"Hm."

Later, when they're back on the road, Jaskier is wearing a crown made of buttercups and dandelions, and the yellow makes his eyes look even bluer than they usually are. Geralt walks beside him, their hands entwined, and breathes in the scent of Jaskier and wildflowers.


End file.
